Holy Water edited
by silverrayne621
Summary: Somethings wrong with Tyson, Kai wants to know what, previoulsy posted but now edited, yay oh ya its Yaoi.


**Hi people my name is Silverrayne06 prevously (phoneixwinds07) but you can call me Rayne, this is my first fanfic so it ain't no masterpiece, and if you flame it will just be used to load my bazooka. Oh ya these are my faithful muses Bob, Harry(not from HP), and Floyd. They will be helping, so um Bob please do the warning. **

**Bob:Ok, this is a YAOI or SLASH. AKA boyxboy, more importantly Kai and Tyson. Um nothing graphic because she is new at writing. **

**Me:Thank you now Harry please do the Disclamier.**

**Harry:Ok, She doesn't own Beyblade or the song Holy Water by Big and Rich, cause' if she did then she would be living the big time in Hollywood or Beverly Hills Ca. in a large house. **

**Me:Whatever, so anyway im gonna dedicate this fic to all of you people who have been Raped, Sexually Harrassed, or abused in anyway, and to my bestfriend Rachel who is now in the hospital from being raped by her boyfriend, and then beaten by a gang love ya Rach.**

**talking**

'_lyrics'_

_**'thoughts'**_

_**/flashbacks/**_

**:Time Change:**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_Holy Water _**

**Kai sighed for the seventh time today, something was wrong very wrong. For one his thoughts stayed on one person, that person is Tyson, Ever since last Saturday, he has been acting really wierd. Whenever anyone would including his grandfather would get near him he would get a far off look in his stormy blue eyes. If you walked up to him then he would flinch and imediantly leave the room. There is something wrong with Tyson and Kai was gonna find out no matter what.**

_'Somewhere there's a stolen halo_

_I used to watch him wear it well_

_Everything would shine wherever he would go_

_but looking at him now you'd never tell'_

**This behavior has started last Saturday, after Tyson's date with Chris, sure Kai was extremely jealous and he didn't like it when Tyson talked about him but as long as Tyson was happy then Kai was. When Tyson came in he looked like he got into a fight with a gang, but everybody knows Tyson doesn't fight gangs. It looked as if he had though, his clothes were ripped up and had rope burns on his wrists, and was that marks where somone hit him with a whip? Kai was about to find out but Tyson collapsed before he even had a chance to close the door. **

_'Someone ran away with his innocence_

_A memory he can't get out of his head_

_I can only imagine what he's feeling_

_When he's praying_

_Kneeling at the edge of his bed'_

**Now that Kai thought about it, looking back at the way Hilary acted she seems like she knew what had happened to Tyson. _'Ok now, time to find Hilary maybe she knows something.' _Kai got up and walked twords Hilary's room, but stopped when he heard sobs, in Tyson's room. There he was kneeled at the edge of his bed and whispering something really quietly what sounded like a prayer.**

_'And he says take me away _

_And take me farther_

_Surround me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me like Holy Water_

_Holy Water'_

**_'What in the world?' _Kai thought as Tyson kept on repeating the same thing over and over. **

**"He's been doing that alot lately, ever since what happened Saturday" A voice spoke sadly.**

**Kai turned around and saw Hillary with a sad and mournful look on her face. **

**"Whats wrong with him?" Kai whispered sadly looking through the door again.**

**"Well let's see, you remember when he came home from Chris's house right?"**

**Kai nodded. "Well, he was limping and he looked like he was in pain, then when Ray took him to his room, he sounded as if he was having a nightmare, but he wasn't he was remembering what happened earlier..." she trailed off, "Kai he had he was whispering things like, 'no don't Chris I thought you loved me, stop!' " **

**"Wait, I thought Chris loved him?" Kai asked curiously.**

**"Well so did I but when you love someone you don't hurt them or scare them." Hilary said annoyed that Kai hadn't got it yet. Hilary sighed "Kai I think Chris raped Tyson, I mean all the signs are there and he's been acting like that ever since Saturday, the day of there date." Hilary explained.**

**Kai looked in the door, at Tyson's empty scared eyes, and looked back at Hilary. He hated to admit it, but the signs were there. **

_'He wants someone to call him angel_

_Someone to put the light back in his eyes_

_He's looking through the faces_

_And unfamiliar places_

_He needs someone to hear him when he cries'_

**"Kai you need to go talk to him, you know that you are the only one that he is close to almost like a love-hate relationship." Hilary pleaded with Kai.**

**"He doesn't need me he needs one of you guys, not me, I have nothing to give him, he probably hates me." Kai walked away, but Hilary stood there watching him as he silently wispered again to what seemed like nothing.**

_'And he says take me away_

_And take me farther_

_Surround me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me like Holy Water_

_Holy Water'_

**:Time Change:**

**Kai tossed and turned thinking about what Hilary had said earlier, _"Kai you need to go talk to him, you know that you are the only one that he is close to almost like a love-hate relationship." 'No I don't he hates me... he does... doesn't he?' 'I don't need to talk to him that won't change a thing, and I'm not worried about him am I?' 'No he's just a friend right? Oh hell I don't know I mean I like him but if Hilary was right about him being raped then he needs confort not like I can give him...' _What Hilary said rang throught his head again,_ "Kai you need to go talk to him, you know that you are the only one that he is close to almost like a love-hate relationship." 'sigh I don't know what to do anymore, I mean if I go and confort him then he might close up even more, but this maybe my only chance to do whats right for the one I love, yes I love him, I'll do it.'_Kai got up from his bed and walked throught the hall towards Tyson's room and quietly walked in, Tyson was asleep but he was tossing and turning like he was having a nightmare muttering things like 'help me, no don't Chris I love you, stop don't no.' Tyson got quiet and started to wimper in pain.**

_'He just needs a little help_

_To wash away the pain he's felt_

_He wants to feel the healing hands _

_Of someone who understands'_

**When Tyson continued to whimper and gasp in pain, Kai immediantly ran over to him and dropped down on his knees and started to gently shake him while saying, **

**"Comeon Tyson wake up, please wake up, its a bad dream Tyson wake up"**

**Tyson stopped whimpering and slowly opened his stormy eyes, '_the eyes I fell in love with and the eyes that hold so much emotion, that can see right through you.' _"K...Kai? is that you?"**

**"Yes Tyson it is me, you were having a bad dream and I tried to wake you up, by the way what were you dreaming about?"**

**"Um... Uh... no..nothing"**

**"Tyson I know you well enough to know that when you toss and turn you are having a nightmare" Kai glared at Tyson but not his ice cold glare, more like a glare that is saying 'tell me now or I'll force it out of ya' kinda glare.**

**Tyson looked at Kai and threw himself in his arms and sobbed, "Oh god Kai, Chris he..he..he raped me last Saturday when we went out he told me no one would ever love me and I am a failure and then he dragged me to his apartment room and tied me to the bed and raped me." Tyson sobbed harder "It hurt so bad to know that noone would ever love me and that he took advantage of me"**

**"Tyson Shhhh its ok Chris was a jerk and he was lying when he said that no one loves or cares for you"Kai whispered.**

**"Oh yea" Tyson glared at Kai,"If its a lie then who loves me? Huh?"**

**"Tyson listen alot of people love you like Max, Ray, Hilary, Kenny, your Granpa, and many others so..." but Kai got cut off**

**"Kai I'm not talking about that kind of love I mean the kind of love where two people love each other, the intimate kind thats what I mean Kai, I only went out with Chris cause I knew that if I told you you wouldn't love me back." Tyson Imediantly stopped and made an eep noise,because he just told Kai he loved him to his face! **

**"Tyson did you really mean that, what you just said, that you love me?" Kai asked curiously his heart started to beat faster. **

**Tyson sighed "Yes Kai, I mean it I love you Kai with all my heart." Tyson confessed**

**"That's good because I love you too Granger you better believe that and don't let anyone tell you different" And with those few words muttered, Kai leaned down and kissed Tyson gently on the lips, pulling away a mere second later, not trying to scare him since he was still afraid, a little after being raped. After a pain taking expirence you have to be gentle with a rape victim. Kai hugged Tyson close to his chest and murmered in his ear "Come on love lets go to bed it's 3AM ok?"**

**"Ok" Love you Kai."**

**"Love you too Tyson" Before Kai actually fell asleep he heard Tyson murmer quietly but still loud enough for him to hear. **

_'And he says take me away_

_And take me farther_

_Surround me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me like Holy Water_

_And he says take me away _

_And take me farther_

_Surround me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me like Holy Water_

_Holy Water.'_

_**'I promise Tyson with all my heart I will never let Chris touch you ever again, you are mine and only mine, and I'll hold you forever'**_

**_Ze End_**

(**for now)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**YAY I finished my first fanfic! Its not anything special so please read and review and Oh ya flames arent welcome, I'll send them back to ya, but you guys should be happy I edited! I would like to thank all my faithful reviewers: **KalesJ, Kaay-chan, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha, Kyuusaisha Bleeding, FireieGurl, Xaiony. **I once again thank all of you who have reviewed without you guys, I would be in a dark corner, and This fic would be wacked up. It may still have mistakes but please feel free to PM me again. Thanks Guys!**

**Harry, Bob, Floyd: Yall ROCK!**

**Rayne**


End file.
